A secret shared
by rogue4ever
Summary: The guys find out a long kept secret from one Mrs.Knight.  Didn't you ever wonder about a Mr.Knight?  Find out inside adn more... Contains OC's
1. Your turn

Hello people of Earth!

So I'm writing a new fanfiction but I want your guy's characters.

It's a BTR/GG fanfic.

Summary: So the guys of BTR find out their spies! So they go to Gallagher Academy while the exchange is going on with Blackthorne. What will happen? There are no original characters from the books! Apps are still open!

Here is the template for the characters you make up. I still need 3 other girls.

**Name (first last): **

**Code name:**

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Appearance (skin tone, hair-color-length-style, eye color, ect): **

**Favorite color (used for personal things): **

**Personality:**

**Race: **

**Where they are from: **

**Hobbies/Talents: **

**Dreams: **

**Fears:**

**History: **

**Family: **

**Personal Style: **

**Most Likely to Fall for (Logan, James, or Carlos):**

**Spy feature (ex. Cammie was good at being invisible):**

**Anything else interesting:**

And here's my character that will be in the story too.

**Name (first last): Ariella Daemon (Ari for short)**

**Code name: Songbird**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: April 26**

**Appearance (skin tone, hair-color-length-style, eye color, ect): Ariella has tan/white skin, blonde hair a little past her shoulders, and blue eyes.**

**Favorite color (used for personal things): Aquamarine**

**Personality: Caring, optimistic, funny, always rushing, and brave.**

**Race: American.**

**Where they are from: Parents are from England. Ariella is from San Francisco California. **

**Hobbies/Talents: Reading, Writing, Having fun, Singing, Karate, Flirting.**

**Dreams: To be loved and have a good and adventurous life.**

**Fears: Squids and rain.**

**History: Ariella had a brother, Ben. Their parents were on a mission and they were at a family friend's house. One day they went to the aquarium, and an enemy spy from an evil company arrived and lured her brother, Ben into a giant man eating squid's tank. The squid eat her brother while she watched, in tears. Ariella then kicked the spy's butt and left him unconscious for the police to find. She was only 6.**

**Family: Her parents, Maribel and John, are both 32. Ariella is now 16 and her brother, Ben, would be 21.**

**Personal Style (clothing): She always wears whatever she feels like whether it's a tutu or short shorts. Most of her clothing is casual though.**

**Most Likely to Fall for: Kendall**

**Spy feature (ex. Cammie was good at being invisible): Karate and fighting.**

**Anything else interesting: She is beautiful but doesn't believe it. She also doesn't open up very much; she's also a really good secret keeper. Also she's amazingly loyal to her friends. **


	2. Spazing out and Whoops

Thanks too KendallSchmidt4Life, Darling Alyssa, and Kaleidoscope of Colors for reviewing and sending me your characters.

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was in Canada until today.

On with the writing!

I own nothing except my imagination. ;)

Kendall's POV

We were outside the hotel, in the parking lot after practice with Gustavo one day.

"Man, I'm so tired." Carlos flopped onto the parking lot.

"You and everyone else." James said before sitting down right next to him.

"Yup," Logan said before sitting down as well. I would have sat down too but something was bugging me. This feeling I had, I don't know what it was but it was telling me to get out, now.

"You guys, were in the middle of a parking lot, come on! Get up." I said. The guys all whined but started to stand up.

We started to trudge back to the hotel when we heard a loud BANG behind us. We quickly turned and gasped.

4 girls were running at them, well 3 girls were running and another was being carried unconscious with a blood dripping off her head. Her long black hair was covering her face, and her long sleeved black shirt and black pants and black shoes and gloves made her look like a spy from an old movie.

Actually all the girls looked like spies from the old movies.

The girl who was carrying the unconscious one had long raven colored hair, olive skin and piercing blue eyes.

Another girl, who was limping slightly, had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that kept glancing around warily.

The last girl, who looked to be the leader, kept glancing back and firing from a gun she held. She had longer than shoulder length blonde hair, and amazing blue eyes.

I looked behind them and saw men running at them shooting gun's at them.

The girls, who were running right at us, finally saw us and the leader yelled at us, "Drop for cover, now!"

Something in her voice mad all of us drop down, including the girls.

The girl who was injured started to moan slightly.

We all looked up at the approaching men with fear, except the leader. She calmly got into a fighting stance in front of us and waited.

When the first of the men arrived, the fight began. The girl threw herself at the men with ferocity; she kicked, jabbed, flipped and started to beat the men unconscious.

The girl who was limping whispered to the other girl who wasn't unconscious, "We got to stop her, she's going to kill them."

The girl who hadn't spoken nodded and said, "Your right 'Flower Petal', 'Songbird's blaming herself for her brother."

The other girl handed the unconscious girl to Logan and stood up along with 'Flower Petal' and tried to subdue 'Songbird'.

By now all the men were all ready unconscious and bleeding. 'Songbird' had tears running down her face.

"All my fault, all my fault…" She kept saying. 'Flower Petal' interrupted her rant.

"No its not. Look at me 'Songbird'," 'Songbird' looked at her, "That was years ago. It was not your fault. We have more concern's right now, 'Butterfly's going to die if we don't get her to a hospital." 'Songbird' looked at 'Butterfly', on the ground where the other girl had gently placed her.

Logan spoke up, "She's right you know. We have to stop her bleeding."

'Songbird' immediately, snapped out of her 'trance' and started to bark out orders.

"Ok, ignore my spaz out. Do you guys know any hospitals, good lead the way. 'Lunar Raven' and 'Flower Petal', carry 'Butterfly'. Let's go, go, GO!"

Everyone started to race to the hospital, with us in the lead. The hospital was next to the hotel, and we burst through the Emergency Room door in a few minutes.

As soon as the nurses saw 'Flower Petal', they burst into action. They carried her away into surgery.

The girls slumped into the chairs wearily.

We sat across from them. Silence followed.

"So… Lunar Raven, Songbird, and Butterfly. Are those your real names?" Carlos asked.

"Why? Are you interested?" 'Flower Petal' smirked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys got into this. But you're safe now so you can go home." 'Songbird' said wearily.

"Do you have a place to stay?" James asked them. 'Lunar Raven' shook her head.

"We never planned to stop here." 'Song bird said and got up. "I have to make a phone call."

We all nodded and she walked to the far side of the room. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

There was something different about this girl. Good different. I turned back to the guys who were talking about another prank they wanted to pull. The two girls were whispering to each other worriedly and looking at 'Songbird'.

Suddenly we heard a person on the 'Songbird's phone yell a big WHAT!

We saw her wince and try to explain quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT!"

"Sir, Sir, they can hear you." 'Songbird' told the man on the phone quietly. She nodded a few times and then shut the phone.

'Songbird' walked back to the girls and quietly whispered to them. They nodded and stood up.

"Ok, so can we ask you guys something?" 'Songbird' asked. We all nodded.

"Can one of you stay here with our friend in surgery and call us when she wakes up?"

Logan volunteered for the job.

"Okay, you can call me at 543-678-9234. So can you guys show us where, um…" 'Songbird' started to say.

"Palm Woods is?" 'Lunar Raven' finished for her.

"Well, you're in luck. We happen to live there and it's right next door. Come on." I said and we headed for the elevator.

The trip down the elevator and to Palm Woods was short and quite.

"So here it is." I said. They thanked us and went over to the manager's desk. The guy actually smiled at them and checked something in his book. He then told them something and the girl's nodded and headed to the elevators.

We caught up with them in time to get in the elevators too.

"Which floor ladies?" James flirted with them and flashed them a dazzling smile.

"2." Replied 'Lunar Raven'.

"That's where we get off too!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Cool." 'Songbird' said and the elevator dinged.

We all got out and headed down the hall. The girls stop in front of a room, our room. 'Flower Petal' knocks on the door.

Before I can say anything the door is flung open by my mom and pulls the all the girls into a big hug.

"I was so worried! Thank heavens you're all right." My mom said before she opened her eyes and noticed us.

"Uh oh."

{][][][[][][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Ha!**

**Cliff hanger!**

**You'll have to wait to find out how Mrs. Knight knows the girls.**

**I know it was short.**

**Good? Bad?**

**REVIEW!**

**Pretty Please?**

**Bye!**

**Rogue4ever**


End file.
